The Love Of The Ivy
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Ivypool finds herself falling in love. She has a slight love triangle problem with Blossomfall, who's anger is building every day. Will she hurt someone? Or will Ivypool stop her?
1. Prologue & Allegiances

Leader- Bramblestar, dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather, grey tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

* * *

Warrior

Graystripe- long haired grey tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden tabby tom

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Millie- silver tabby she cat

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream coloured tom

Mousewhisker- grey and white tom

Hazeltail- small grey and white she cat

Cinderheart- grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Icecloud- white she cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark creamy tom

Bumblestripe- pale grey tom with darker stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell she cat

Briarlight- dark brown she cat

Dovewing- grey she cat with green eyes

Ivypool- silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes

* * *

Apprentice

Cherrypaw- pale ginger she cat {Mentor- Foxleap}

Molepaw- creamy brown tom {Mentor- Rosepetal}

* * *

Queen

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches, mother to Amberkit, grey she kit, Dewkit, grey tom kit, Snowkit, white tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat, mother to Seedkit, pale ginger she kit and Lilykit, dark brown tabby she kit with white patches

Daisy- long haired creamy she cat

* * *

Elder

Purdy- very old, plump tabby tom

* * *

Bluestar bounded through the forest, hoping to fine one of her clanmates, "Spottedleaf! Whitestorm! Lionheart! Yellowfang!" she called, hoping one of them would hear her

"Bluestar, what on StarClan is the matter with you making all that racket?" a voice spoke, very annoyed... it was Whitestorm

"It is a prophecy," she sighed, looking at the long haired white tom

"What is it?" a new voice interrupted, it was Spottedleaf

She broke into a run and stood before them, "What?"

Bluestar looked around "It is about the cat we talked about earlier," she whispered

Spottedleaf nodded while Whitestrom dipped his head "Continue,"

"Suffer, Pain, Misery, Revenge, Jealousy," Bluestar whispered, "Five words that will be used and felt in the cats feelings,"

Whitestorm narrowed his eyes, "Revenge, on who?"

Bluestar began to walk away, casting a look over her shoulder, "Some news shall not be shared, especially while others are listening,"

Leaving Spottedleaf and WHitestorm confused, the former leader pelted away

**Bluestar , crazier than a fox in a fit XD**


	2. Hunting with Toadstep

**This fanfic is all bout Ivypool! She is awesome!**

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic**

* * *

Ivypool walked under the rain, stretching, it had been raining for a moon now!

"Ivypool, do you want to hunt?" Toadstep yowled and she rushed over to meet him

"Alone," he whispered shyly and she purred happily

She nodded and she walked out of camp with the black and white warrior

He suddenly crouched down and crept forward and faster that a snake he pounced on a small shrew,

Leafbare was harsh, few cats were ill, many were nursing kits, and others were too old to hunt

Prey was scarce

* * *

Ivypool crept silently, leaping high into the air and smashing down on a small mouse

"Huh, Toadstep, look at this," she meowed, pointing her tail at a tunnel

Toadstep looked down from a tree he was in and he leapt down, water spraying onto her

"Thanks," she meowed sarcastically

"You're welcome," he purred and the two gazed at the tunnel until Toadstep sprinted down into it

"Toadstep!" she shrieked, going after him

"Run!" he wailed, and she heard snapping jaws as the two cats ran out and they faced their attacker, a fox

Ivypool leapt onto its back and clawed madly while Toadstep nipped the fox's legs, forcing them to collapse

Ivypool turned her back on Toadstep as she bit down hard on the fox's spine

She turned back and saw Toadstep flying across the clearing, his eyes dulled

"Toadstep!" she shrieked and she rushed towards his body and slashed at the fox with pure rage and anger

The fox tried to flee back into its hole but she blocked it and spat, "Get lost!"

The fox must've understood because it sped away as though a monster was chasing it

"Toadstep!" she wailed in aguish and pain as she skidded beside him

She rested her head on his chest, he was breathing

* * *

"Someone!" she screeched

She saw Foxleap, Bumblestripe and Icecloud racing towards them with fright

"I smell fox, where is it?" Foxleap asked, flicking his tail for his patrol

"We drove it off, but Toadstep it injured," she sighed, her tail twitching

Foxleap and Icecloud picked Toadstep up and they carried him back to camp with grim expressions

Bumblestripe brushed pelts with her, "It'll be fine," he promised her

"If he dies, I'll never live with myself!" she spat angrily at him but then stopped

"Sorry," she muttered and she looked Bumblestripe in the eye "Grief can make a cat angry," she apoligized

**Sorry for the short chappie, I couldnt think of anything**

**Sorry!**


	3. Rivalry with Blossomfall

rivalry with Blossomfall

**If Ivypool has kits... what do you think they should be called?**

Ivypool woke up, feeling shocked and cold

"Toadstep, are you alright?" she whispered from where she slept beside him in the medicine cat den

His eyes sleepily opened, "Ivypool, are you alright, did the fox hurt you?" he asked, concerned for her

"No, stop acting concerned for me… you got hurt badly," she meowed softly, pushing her nose into his fur

"Ivypool… I will always look out for you," he promised her and she felt warm although it was raining

"Toadstep… I thi-" she started but a loud hiss came from the medicine cat den

"Ivypool… I need to talk to you!" it was Blossomfall

* * *

Ivypool jumped and looked confusedly at the wet, slender body of Blossomfall

"Outside…" the dappled tortoiseshell ordered

"But it's raining and it is too we-" Ivypool started to complain but was cut off

"Stop your bickering, this is important!" the tortoiseshell spat

* * *

Ivypool stepped outside by the exit to camp

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about," she asked quietly

"Toadstep," Blossomfall meowed seriously, her green eyes narrowing

Ivypool shivered slightly, "Yeah, uh, what about it?" she asked, rain splattering on her soaked wet pelt

"He is my tom, not yours, he'll never belong to you," Blossomfall hissed angrily

Ivypool felt sudden shock, "He will never belong to me… he might love me and I might love him but I shall never own him," she vowed

Blossomfall shook her head with irritation, "Shut up you stupid piece of mouse dung… he is going to choose one of us, and it's going to be me!" she hissed

* * *

Ivypool walked back to the medicine cat den, the slightest bit scarred but she would not let Blossomfall take Toadstep away from her

"So… it was about me, wasn't it," Toadstep meowed once she settled down beside him and then he added annoyingly "You could at least dry your pelt before you curled up next to me," he teased

Ivypool hissed in amusement and licked his cheek, "Yeah, sorry… that thing was about you, how'd you know?" she asked him suspiciously, hoping he didn't spy on her

"Oh, no reason, just guessing," he yawned but his eyes betrayed him

"Toadstep," she pressed, slightly annoyed that he was lying to her

Toadstep sighed, "Fine, she told me she loved me when we were apprentices, we uh promised each other that we'd love each other forever," Toadstep meowed softly, and he must have been noticing the jealousy bubbling in Ivypools dark blue eyes

"But it wasn't meant to be, you're my one and only," he promised her with love in his green eyes and placing one grey paw onto her white one, "I love you Ivypool," he whispered in her ear

"I love you too Toadstep," she purred and her eyes closed, listening to Toadsteps breathing as she slept

**Sorry, short chapter… what do you think of Blossomfall?**

**And thanks… please review**


	4. Kits Bring Love

**Ivypool is walking on sunshine, Woah**

**She's walking on sunshine, Woah **

**Sorry bout the allegiances of the first chapter, it was incorrect because this takes place after TLH**

Ivypool walked into the clearing, bright and cheerful, because, last night, Toadstep had told Ivypool he loved her… it felt like she was living in a dream

Toadstep was still in the medicine cat den unfortunately, thanks to that no good stupid fox

"Ivypool!" a voice called, it was Bumblestripe and Dovewing, "Come hunting," Bumblestripe asked

Ivypool bounded over to them, she had gone hunting yesterday, but her sister had a knowing glint in her green eyes

"Sure Dovewing," she sighed tiredly

Dovewing kept sprinting ahead, and then dropping back… as if to tell Ivypool to hurry up

Ivypool bit back a retort, I was hunting yesterday and I didn't get a wink of sleep

Then finally they arrived by the lake, the sunlight reflecting into the water

"Well, where do we hunt?" Ivypool asked, shaking her head

Dovewing whispered into Bumblestripes ear, casting an excited look at Ivypool

Bumblestripe stepped forward, brushing pelts with Dovewing, "She is expecting kits!"

Ivypool gasped, "Really, oh StarClan, I'm going to be an aunt!" she squealed like a kit and she bounced around with Dovewing

Dovewing looked at her with relief, "That's great…" she purred, licking Ivypools nose

Ivypool gazed at her sister, "I need to tell you something too," she started

The pale grey she cat eyes widened, "You're expecting kits too, aren't you," Dovewing meowed excitedly, "We'll be in the nursery together!" Dovewing squealed

Bumblestripe coughed annoyingly, as if to let his mate and her sister know he was still there

"I'm not expecting kits," she meowed… yet, she thought hopefully

"What is it?" Dovewing pressed, ignoring her annoyed mate

Ivypool looked away and whispered, "Toadstep told me he loved me,"

Her sister was still for a second then jumped up and down, despise her pregnancy, "You and Toadstep!" she wailed in happiness

* * *

Ivypool returned to camp, she spotted Toadstep sitting under the Highledge, waving his tail in greeting, "Come share this rabbit!"

Ivypool almost flew over to him, "Who caught this?" she asked, admiring the size and how plump this piece of prey was, despise it being Leafbare

"Cherrypaw and Molepaw brought it in, they caught it together, and as I overheard Foxleap telling Bramblestar that they are ready to become warriors," Toadstep purred

Ivypool looked into the sky, checking to see if rain was coming, their was a huge dark cloud approaching, but it wouldn't be here until nightfall

As she was about to take a bite, a squeal came towards her, it was Brighthearts new kits and Sorreltails kits

They were charging towards Toadstep and Ivypool

"Are you allowed to play?" she whispered to him

"Sure," he replied, standing up, pretending to be unaware of the kits that charged towards them

Ivypool saw Lilykit and Seedkit leap and land on top of her and she tried to shake them off gently, but playfully

"Hah, c'mon Seedstar, we have to drive these Darkforest cats out of camp!" Lilykit squealed in fright, but her eyes were full of playfulness

"Ambersplash, Dewdrop, Snowheart, get them!" Seedkit/star ordered Brighthearts kits

Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit tackled Toadstep with cheekiness until a voice rang out from the nursery, "Seedkit, Lilykit, get back here," it was Sorreltail and her voice was firm but gentle

Seedkit leapt off Ivypool and kicked a pebble, "I was being clan leader and driving the Darkforest cats away," Seedkit complained and several cats bristled at the word Darkforest

Amberkit and her littermates bounded off towards Brightheart, who was sharing tongues with Cloudtail

Ivypool brushed the dirt of her pelt and looked at Toadstep

"We'll have kits like that one day," he promised, and she shyly agreed, "Brave and strong like you,"

"And beautiful and kind, like you," Toadstep purred, touching noses with her

**This is short, sorry... Ivypool is happy now, but will this continue?**

**For those who don't know who Amberkit, Dewkit, Snowkit, Seedkit and Lilykit are**

**They appear in the fourth series **

**Sorrel X Bracken = Lily and Seed**

**Bright X Cloud= Amber, Dew, Snow**


	5. Jealousy

** Blossomfall, leave poor Ivypool alone**

**I mean seriously, ur a piece of fox dung thats gone rotten (if that is possible)**

**No flames Blossom lovers**

Ivypool peered out of the warrior den, Blossomfall was out there, unfortunately… Ivypool hadn't spoken to the tortoiseshell warrior since that day

She also saw Toadstep, and she bristled with annoyance as Blossomfall started talking to him

Ivypool looked away, what is she is starting a rumor about me or something, she thought miserably

She looked up again and saw Blossomfall fetching a mouse from the fresh kill pile, she placed it down between Toadstep and her

The silver and white she cat felt jealousy bubble inside of her as Toadstep sat beside her and shared the mouse

He could've waken me up to share prey, she thought bitterly, her dark blue eyes stained with hurt

Ivypool trotted out of the warrior den, head high, tail raised as she walked up to Squirrelflight, the deputy

"Could I go hunting?" she asked quietly but Squirrelflight shook her head, "Bramblestar is about to call Lilykit and Seedkit's apprentice ceremony," the deputy spoke

Ivypool kicked the dirt angrily and ran across the clearing towards the nursery, hoping Dovewing was awake

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge." Bramblestars voice rang across the clearing

Dovewing must be up now, she thought, poking her head into the nursery, Dovewing was stirring

"Dovewing!" Ivypool hissed and the grey she cat stood upright, "Are you expecting kits?" she pestered, "That's why you're here, right?"

"No, Bramblestar called a meeting," she meowed softly

Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit took off flying through the entrance and across the clearing

Brightheart sighed and took off after them

* * *

Dovewing walked beside her and they sat with Bumblestripe and Briarlight

"I have promised two young kits something very important today," Bramblestar yowled

Amberkit and Dewkit cast disappointed looks at each other

"I gather you here for one of my favorite duties, Seedkit and Lilykit have reached their sixth moon," Bramblestar announced

Seedkit was being licked by Sorreltail while Lilykit was being licked by Brackenfur

"I didn't think they'd make it here, sneaking out of camp, and catching prey on their fourth moon, but I believe they have learned their lesson and are ready to become apprentices," Bramblestar went on, casting a look at Seedkit who had an innocent expression while Lilykit simply shrugged

Cinderheart and Lionblaze were whispering, casting kind looks at Seedkit and Lilykit

Whispers swept through the camp, wondering who the mentors could be

"Seedkit,"

The pale ginger she bounded forward and sat underneath the Highledge, her gaze burning into Bramblestar

"From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Seedpaw,"

Ivypool cheered loudly for the young kit who was gazing around, quivering from the excitement

Once the cheering had died down, the dark tabby leader went on, "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws, the strength and courage of a warrior,"

Seedpaw eyed the crowd, as if searching for her mentor

"Hazeltail," the small grey and white she cat stepped forward, her eyes determined

Seedpaw's eyes widened

"You mentored Blossomfall, and she is a credit to the clan, now ThunderClan asks you to prove yourself once more as a great mentor," Bramblestar praised the young warrior

Ivypool bit back another retort, Blossomfall, a great warrior… when hedgehogs fly

"I'll train her to be a credit to ThunderClan," Hazeltail vowed, closing her eyes for a brief heartbeat

Seedpaw raced forward and touched noses with Hazeltail, accepting her for a mentor

* * *

Lilykit was wandering around, looking lost

"Lilykit," Bramblestar yowled

The small dark brown she kit blinked, sprinting in circles before she sat down

"From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Lilypaw,"

Ivypool watched the clan cheer loudly for the new apprentice

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws, the strength and courage of a warrior,"

Lilypaw eyes widened and her fur quivered

"Icecloud," the white she cat eagerly stepped forward for her first apprentice

"Icecloud, you are young but strong, you are ready for your first apprentice," Bramblestar called out

Icecloud looked at Lilypaw, "I'll train you to be a better warrior than Bramblestar," the ice white she cat cheekily meowed

Bramblestar purred, "So you will,"

Lilypaw yowled in happiness and touched noses with Icecloud

Ivypool went to talk to Toadstep, but Blossomfall barged past her and stood beside him, "Hey Toadstep, wanna go hunting?" she asked, poking him playfully with a paw

Toadstep nodded and the two cats left the tunnel out of camp, leaving poor Ivypool, lost, confused and broken hearted

"Why?" was all she could whisper

**Why Blossomfall, move on!**


	6. Demon

**Okay, guys, feel free to call me lazy… I have a big problem with writing a fic and then getting too bored to finish it. But I feel like I should continue this one cuz I read through it and I'm like… that's pretty good I guess! If you really want me to continue this fic… tell me in the review!**

* * *

Ivypool sat in a dark corner of the camp, fed up… "I'll get Blossomfall for this! I'll flay her skin and chuck it to the foxes!" she whispered angrily, her silver tail lashing.

Dovewing voice appeared behind her. "What's wrong, come chat with Bumblestripe and I!" she meowed gently, and Ivypool got to her paws and followed her sister into the clearing. For once, her sister was not going insane asking if she was expecting kits.

They had a mouse between them, it seems Bumblestripe had a patrol to go on, so it was just Dovewing and her.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, and Ivypool looked sadly at her. "Toadstep told me he loved, but Blossomfall likes him too! She keeps talking to him, and sharing prey with him, and hun-" she was cut off.

"Woah, Blossomfall? I hate her, she had eyes for Tigerheart when I was seeing him, and I wanted to kill her, but I knew, Tigerheart loved _me_, and no any other cat, you have to learn to trust Toadstep, if he loves you, nothing will happen, if he doesn't, him and Blossomfall could happen…"

Ivypool let her tail droop. "Thanks Dovewing," she tried to sound grateful, but she couldn't keep the defeat out of her mew.

"Look, here he comes now, go talk to him!" Dovewing whispered, and she shoved Ivypool towards him. "Uh, Toadstep, wanna share a mouse?" she asked kindly, her dark blue eyes hopeful, but dull at the same time.

"Um, sure Ivypool!" the black and white tom ran over to the pile, grabbing a mouse between his jaws and carrying it over. "C'mon, let's eat in the warrior den! Since it looks so rainy out here," and for the first time, Ivypool noticed the dark clouds in the sky.

She noticed the hatred glance from Blossomfall and she stormed off, and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Come on, let's go to the lake…" Ivypool licked his cheek affectionately, excitement in her eyes.

"The sunset will look pretty on your fur… well, the moonlight will make it look even better," he meowed shyly, and Ivypool pressed her nose into his fur to show she was grateful.

They walked towards the lake, the occasional rustle of prey, but they weren't interested in that.

"I love you," she whispered, licking his forehead.

"I love you too," he echoed her, returning the gesture.

She settled beside the lake, her paws tucked under her chest and her tail twined with Toadstep's as he rested beside her.

"Do you think we'll have kits one day?" Toadstep's mew echoed in her mind.

_He loves me, you know that… Blossomfall is just hanging onto it too much… he's mine now_

"Of course… a little black and white tom kit called Stormkit, because he'll be the strongest of them all," Ivypool purred.

Toadstep stifled a purr of amusement. "Well, we'll have little stubborn silver and white she kits who don't know who to trust!"

Ivypool stopped still, shock making her fur bristle. "Wh-What? You overheard?"

"I can tell, you think I love Blossomfall…" his voice was hidden, and Ivypool couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well, I thought, but I'm very sure you love me and not her!"

"Of course I don't love her!"

"You're saying more than you're telling," Ivypool meowed, her mew confused, but there was a knowing edge.

"Fine… she said she loved Foxleap, and I caught them when we were mates, she was all over him!" Toadstep's mew was a whisper. "I'd never go back to her!"

"Really?" her blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Yes… I love you more than I ever did for her!" Toadstep purred and licked her cheek affectionately. "Come on… let's spend the night here," Toadstep added, and she rested as close as she could to him, letting his warmth soak her body. _He loves me, I'm in love!_

* * *

Ivypool entered camp, her eyes shining with triumph as she glanced at Blossomfall.

"Squirrelflight, can me and Ivypool go hunting?" the dappled tortoiseshell asked innocently. "Sure," Squirrelflight replied and Ivypool cursed in her head. "I'm going to bring Toadstep," she meowed quickly and found the black-and-white tom gazing at her with love. "I'll come with you Ivypool!" he purred, giving her a quick lick. Blossomfall had a pure look of rage on her face and to rub it in, Ivypool brushed pelts, and twined tails with Toadstep. That was it, Blossomfall couldn't stand it anymore.

"Toadstep! She hates you, she doesn't love you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs so halfway across the territory, RiverClan could probable hear her.

"What are you doing Blossomfall?" Toadstep asked her, his tail-tip twitching.

Ivypool's fur bristled so she was twice her size. "She told me, she's meeting a ShadowClan warrior in the middle of the night! I saw her myself!" she continued and Ivypool gasped, she felt the whole clan gaze at her.

"I did not! I'd never betray my clan, which is more than you can say, you would've fought for the Darkforest if I hadn't stopped you!" she spat back at Blossomfall and Toadstep bristled beside her.

"Blossomfall! You chose Foxleap over me, deal with it!" Foxleap gasped and his eyes narrowed and he looked at the ground with embarrassment.

Blossomfall lashed her tail, and Briarlight came out of the medicine cat den, shock in her normally calm green eyes. "I wish every single of you was dead! I wish Millie was dead!" Blossomfall body trembled and Ivypool gasped. "You have other kits too Millie! I wish you were dead, and I wish I was the one to kill you!" she threatened.

"Blossomfall! What is the meaning of this?" Bramblestar walked into camp with a look of shock on his face.

* * *

Blossomfall looked at Bramblestar, her gaze hardened and she leapt towards the larger tabby. "Blossomfall! What are you doing?" Bramblestar flipped her over, pinning her to the ground. Ivypool stared, her mouth wide. "What the StarClan?" she whispered in Toadstep's ear. He said nothing and Ivypool kept her gaze on the two cats.

"I want to kill every one of you!" her voice didn't come out as her normal high mew; it was a dark mew, deep like a tom. Ivypool gasped. "I know that voice!" Ivypool spoke loud and every cat turned and stared at her, including Blossomfall, whose eyes were changing into an amber colour. "What's happening to my kit?" Millie shrieked, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm your kit now am I? Last time I checked, your only kit was Briarlight!" her mew was a growl. Blossomfall suddenly had grown slightly, and she was larger, and she pushed Bramblestar off her, who was staring wide eyed. Blossomfall's claws grew slightly and she leapt at Millie.

Ivypool stared in shock, expecting Millie to do something, but the smaller cat was dead in the blink of an eye. Claw marks covered her body, though only a few heartbeats ago, she had been living.

Graystripe let out a cry of grief and raced over to his dead mate and collapsed by her body. "She was expecting my kits!" the long haired tom wailed. "I lost Silverstream and Feathertail, and now I lose her? Why does StarClan hate me so?" he buried his face in his mate's fur.

The silver and white tabby gazed at Blossomfall with shock and fright. _Oh StarClan, do something before she slaughters the whole clan!_

**Sorry guys, I know this is a bit random… but I noticed one of the main Darkforest cats didn't die in The Last Hope! I know you guys will be all like! OMG BLOSSOMFALL! What has happened to her, she killed Millie who had just started expecting his second litter of kits! OMG I'm so angry with myself for writing this… but Millie did this to herself**

**If you have a better name for this fic... PM ME!**


End file.
